gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lester
Lester – były nowicjusz z obozu sekty oraz jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Bezimiennego. Przed akcją gry Do kolonii przybył dwa lata przed Bezimiennym i zaraz potem przyłączył się do Bractwa Śniącego, pomimo braku pełnej wiary w bóstwo. Przystąpił do niego tylko dlatego, że chciał się jak najszybciej wydostać z kolonii. Poza tym był też bardzo przywiązany do wytwarzanego tam bagiennego ziela. Gothic: Der Comic Do więzienia w Khorinis – gdzie poznał Diego, Gorna i Miltena – trafił po tym, jak straż aresztowała go o drobnostkę. Lester jednak stawiał opór i przypadkiem zabił dwóch strażników. Gdy Milten trafił do jego celi, Lester mówi mu, że nie trafi do kolonii, bo jego prawnik już załatwia jego uwolnienie. Do kolonii został wysłany razem z Diego, Gornem i Miltenem, dwa lata przed Bezimiennym. Ratuje swojego przyjaciela Gorna przed bandytami używając runy. Lesterkiedyś.jpeg|Lester w więzieniu Lester późnij.jpg|Lester jako Nowicjusz Gothic Do kolonii karnej trafił dwa lata przed Bezimiennym. Może pomóc Bezimiennemu w dołączeniu do obozu oraz pomaga mu w zdobyciu kamienia ogniskującego z górskiej fortecy. Szukał tam aktu własności kopalń rudy w Górniczej Dolinie. Od tamtego czasu mieszkał tam aż do upadku bariery. Lester jest dobrym przyjacielem Miltena, Gorna, Diego i Bezimiennego. Posiada broń o nazwie Negocjator Lestera. Gothic II Po upadku bariery uciekł z Górniczej Doliny i próbuje odzyskać równowagę psychiczną po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce po zniszczeniu bariery i pokonaniu Śniącego. Bezimienny odnajduje go w kotlinie pod wieżą Xardasa. Tylko on, Fortuno (Gothic II: Noc Kruka) i Cor Angar przeżyli tragedię z obozu sekty. Wszyscy inni z obozu na bagnach stali się sługami Beliara i zostali przemienieni w poszukiwaczy. Często skarży się – podobnie jak Cor Angar – na okropny ból głowy, który jest skutkiem wygnania Śniącego. W trzecim rozdziale daje Bezimiennemu runę teleportacyjną do wieży Xardasa, a w piątym rozdziale list od Xardasa, który niespodziewanie postanawia zniknąć. Główny bohater zabiera go ze sobą na dwór Irdorath. Gothic II: Noc Kruka Kiedy przyszły król Myrtany spotyka dawnego towarzysza z kolonii karnej i pyta go o możliwość dostania się do miasta, ten sugeruje mu zebranie odpowiedniej ilości ziół i następnie zaniesienie ich do Khorinis. Twierdzi, że alchemik Constantino, u którego sam niegdyś pracował ma wpływy we władzach miejskich i nakazał przepuszczać osoby dostarczające mu zioła. Lester R2.png|Lester w Returning 2.0 Przeznaczenie Lester opowiada bohaterowi o tajemniczym zdarzeniu jakie miało miejsce w pobliskiej jaskini. Widział maga odprawiającego jakiś rytuał, głos tego maga oraz język w jakim odprawiał rytuał, Lester często słyszy we śnie. Przyjaciel bohatera zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia i postanowił zabić czarnego maga. Przy jego ciele znalazł księgę, jednak nie mógł jej otworzyć, więc wrzucił ją do ogniska. Bohater namawia Lestera na jeszcze jedną wycieczkę do jaskini. Spotykają tam zombie rycerza – efekt plugawego rytuału odprawionego przez czarnego maga. Pokonują je wspólnymi siłami. Podczas walki ból głowy Lestera wzmógł się, a on sam przeczuwa, że to dopiero początek. Przyjaciel Bezimiennego może również opowiedzieć o upadku Bractwa Śniącego. Wyznaję, że zawędrował tam w celu spotkania się z Baal Namibem, gdy dotarł na miejsce wszystko wydawało się być normalne. Nagle w jedno z drzew uderzyła potężna błyskawica, a zaraz za nią kolejne. Na dodatek usłyszał potężny ryk i plac został spowity w ogniu. Wybuchła panika, Lester również zaczął uciekać, a podczas ucieczki zauważył Baal Netbeka wyprowadzającego z obozu grupę uciekinierów. Po niedługim czasie dotarł do kotliny, w której obecnie przebywa. Gdy bohater zaoferuje mu swoją pomoc, ten odpowie, że zapaliłby sobie mrok północy, taki jakie wyrabiano w Obozie Sekty. Gothic 3 Lester wraz z przyjaciółmi przypływa Esmeraldą z dworu Irdorath do Myrtany. Gdy inni poszli do Ardei, Lester miał pilnować okrętu. Statek został uprowadzony przez piratów. Wyrusza później na pustynię Varant. Tam zostaje schwytany przez orków i przebył z nimi przez całą krainę do Al Shedim. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom magicznym, które zyskał przez nadmierne palenie bagiennego ziela, Tamkosch wyznaczył go, aby otworzył świątynię Al Shedim, ponadto posiada jeden z kluczy do budynku pradawnych. Potem może towarzyszyć Bezimiennemu. Po zakończeniu wojny bogów zamieszkuje w Bradze, gdzie zakłada plantacje swego ulubionego bagiennego ziela. Lester CM 24.png|Lester w Content Mod 2.4 Lester (CM3).png|Lester w Content Mod 3.0 Lester w przyszłości by Kubar906.png|Lester na polach bagiennego ziela ArcaniA Lester z nieznanych przyczyn wyruszył z Bragi i zaczął podróżować z Miltenem, jednak nie był zainteresowany zgłębianiem tajników magii, więc opuścił swego towarzysza i udał się na bagna w okolice magicznego drzewa Tooshoo, przyjmując fach pustelnika. Przez pewien czas przebywał u szamana Meloga, a później wrócił do swojego domu na bagnach i miał się spotkać z Miltenem, by powspominać stare czasy. Niestety Lester zostaje porwany przez orków, a w odnalezieniu bierze udział Bezimienny i mistrz ognia Tooshoo. Bohater znajduje go skrępowanego przez demonicę Xeshę, która wysyła swoje sługi, aby zgładziły głównego bohatera. Ogólnie jest uważany za świra, ponieważ do każdego zwraca się per przyjacielu. Lester realistyczny render.png|Realistyczny wizerunek Lestera 675px-672.jpg|Chata Lestera na bagnach ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Gornem, Lester stara się pomóc nowemu bezimiennemu wybrańcowi przejść przez zrujnowane miasto Setarrif. Pełni też rolę negocjatora. Z orkami niewolnikami przyszło mu się łatwo porozumieć, czego nie można powiedzieć na temat szamana Grosha i jego podwładnych. W trakcie dochodzi do krótkiej jatki, w której giną wszyscy atakujący Lestera orkowie, łącznie z samym Groshem. Ciekawostki * W intro i zakończeniu Gothic 3 posiada szatę druida, zaś w grze – ubranie gońca leśnego. Zmienia to patch 1.74, w którym Lester nosi szatę druida także w grze. Z kolei modyfikacja Quest Pack 4 przywraca mu szatę znaną z poprzednich części. * Jego twarz w porównaniu z innymi głównymi postaciami nigdy się nie zmieniła. Zawsze miał swój charakterystyczny tatuaż. * W Gothic 3 i w ArcaniA zostaje porwany przez orków, z czego w Arcanii orkowie porywają go z rozkazu Xeshy. * W Gothic 3: Początek na wyspie Khorinis istnieje miejsce zwane "basenem w jaskini Lestera". Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do kotliny niedaleko wieży Xardasa, w której przez jakiś czas przesiadywał w Gothic II. * W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki jest poszukiwany wraz z Bezimiennym, Gornem i Diegiem. * Według Gothic: Der Comic Lester sprawnie posługuje się runami telekinezy. * W momencie, gdy Bezimienny pójdzie do Lestera w celu przekazania informacji o spotkaniu, będzie prowadził dialog kilkoma głosami. * W Gothic 3 Lester już od początku gry posiada klucz do świątyni Al Shedim. Poprawia to łatka 1.74. * W modyfikacji Returning daje Bezimiennemu przepaskę nowicjusza bractwa. * W filmie wprowadzającym do Gothic 3 magowie ognia, tworzący barierę nad Vengardem, mają takie same twarze jak Lester. * W Gothic: Der Comic Lester jest blondynem i nie miał żadnych tatuaży zanim trafił do kolonii. Oznacza to, że ogolił głowę i zrobił sobie tatuaże po dołączeniu do obozu sekty. * Jeżeli w Gothic 3 Bezimienny zabierze Lestera do świątyni Al Shedim i zdobędzie szatę, to Lester wtedy powie: Wreszcie ją masz! Zmywajmy się stąd!. * W intro Gothic 3 można go zauważyć za sterem Esmeraldy. * Jest głównym bohaterem modyfikacji do Gothic II: Noc Kruka o tytule Rozdroże. * W Mrocznych Tajemnicach Diego sugeruje, że Lester jest homoseksualistą. Po tym jak ten obnaża się na spotkaniu w górskiej twierdzy, Diego mówi Bezimiennemu, że zawsze śpi plecami do ściany z obawy przed upodobaniami Lestera. * W początkowych koncepcjach gry miał być guru. Kategoria:Czeladnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy Kategoria:Nowicjusze Obozu na bagnie Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Pustelnicy Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy